Fatal Frame
__TOC__ (We hear the voice of a young girl on the background of the night sky.) Girl: (offscreen) I wonder how long it's been since my brother and I began to see things other people can't see. My big brother... he was so sweet and kind… He was only one I can open up to… about these visions. After our mother dies... he was my only family. September 24th 1986 (Some guy in a white jacket is coming to an old dilapidated Japanese house.) Guy: So this is Himuro Mansion? FATAL FRAME (The guy comes into the house and we hear the voice of a young girl again.) Girl: (offscreen) My brother was in search of someone. Junsei Takamine. A famous novelist, and a man my brother was very indebted to, disappeared while researching a book. When me told me that he got a lead on Mr. Takamine's whereabouts... I felt uneasy, like he was going far away. Himuro. Intro. (Going into the house the guy turns on the flashlight and begins to explore.) Guy: The forbidden rituals of this area... It looks like Mr. Takamine was doing research into them. I wonder if he's group is still here. There's an angry-looking mask on the wall. a box of film on the floor. I found type-14 film. I think I can use it with my camera. a big mirror... but it only shows my own reflection. a board nailed to the door. Probably been there a while. I'll try another room. Camera Controls 1 While holding the camera press the CIRCLE button or to take shooting stance, and to enter Finder Mode. You can take photos with the CROSS or R1 button while in Finder Mode. While in Finder Mode you can control the player's viewpoint with the Left Analog Stick. SQUARE Button: Move finder quickly./TRIANGLE Button: Turn around. Use of the Right Analog Stick to move around while in shooting stance. (He finds a notebook upstairs...) Guy: This notebook... It's Mr. Takamine's... (The hero sees a vision. Mr. Takamine, along with a woman that appears to be his assistant and a guy, that was the editor of his book, enter this very house.) Junsei Takamine: I wonder if we find anything here... Assistant: It's cold. Editor: What a wreck... (We see that he is haunted by the ghost of a woman in traditional Japanese attire. The vision ends.) Guy: That was Mr. Takamine… so he did come here. (The guy hears someone coming up the stairs. He pulls out his camera, getting ready to shoot.) Ghosts Hold up the camera with the CIRCLE Button, and press the shutter with the CROSS Button to attack ghosts. When the target is inside the circle, power (Mystical Power) accumulates. The damage you inflict on the ghost goes up as you accumulate more power in the camera. Shutterbug Moment While you have the ghost in your viewfinder, and the circle glows, take a shot. You can inflict heavy damage when you take a shot during Shutterbug Moment. (The guy defeats the ghost, shooting him to death.) Guy: I captured ghost with this camera... This camera has the ability to exposed things I can't see. I remember the incident from which I learned of this unique powers to capture ghosts. The staircase has fallen down. Probably been down a while. Nothing to do with Takamine. door to the entrance is open. But I'm sure it was just closed a while ago… (He goes out into the hall and sees someone. The screen fades.) Girl: (offscreen) It's been two weeks since I last heard from my brother. But he left a note that lead me to this place. I felt as though... something was calling me here… (The girl whose voice we heard offscreen comes up to to the house.) Girl: Mafuyu... The Strangling Ritual / 1st Night (The girl begin to explore the house.) There's something on the floor. I got the herbal medicine. an angry-looking mask on the wall. an old camera here. I think I can take a shot. (saves the game) The ropes... There are more ropes now… There is a small piece of paper on the floor. It looks like a piece of a notebook. (Research Notes) September 12th Now there's another rope! And another rope...! I put the piece of notebook in my file. (The girl walks into the hall and sees a camera lying on the floor. She touches it and sees a vision in which Mafuyu runs away from the ghosts, but in the end they overtake him.) Mafuyu: ...Miku! Miku: Did something happened to my brother? I picked up my brother's camera and notebook from the floor. Mom's old camera. My brother had this with him… I found a new note inside Mafuyu's notebook. Notebook Himuro Mansion Investigation Himuro Mansion was once the home of a large landowner that controlled vast areas of land. They also say that the site held some special significance that had to do with Shinto rituals of the region. (I couldn't find any detailed books about these Shinto rituals, though.) The last master of the Himuro family line massacred his entire household. Later, another family that tried to live there disappeared. Because of incidents like these, nobody visits the mansion today, and it lies in ruins. Maybe that's why there aren't any accounts of the Shinto rituals, and why the exact location of the place isn't recorded anywhere. September 24th I've had a bad feeling ever since I came to this mansion. I'm leaving notes in this notebook just in case anything happens to me. I've got to find Mr. Takamine and the others fast... I hope it's not too late! There are many other notes and news articles inside the notebook. are lots of antiques here, but in poor repair. The owner's hobby, maybe? a lion mask on the chest of drawers. There is a medicine container near the ornamental lion mask. I got the herbal medicine. Notebook Scrap Plot of My Next Work - Junsei Takamine A series of murders in a country village. Dead bodies turn up one after another. Murders that resemble cruel Shinto rituals of legend in the area. The acts of a man sworn to revenge, and the strange correlation between those acts and the folklore. The man is gradually more and more influenced by the legends. The work will be the story of this man, proceeding in parallel with the Tails of the local lore, records of the past discovered after an earthquake. The story gradually blurs the boundary between the present and the past. July 24th - about Himuro Mansion Himuro Mansion is known as the home of a large landowner that the controlled this region. But they say it what's the original name of the place a shrine was built for performing a certain Shinto ritual, passed down through the generations. But the people of that time kept the ritual a deep, dark secret. They were even forbidden to speak its name aloud. Today, almost no accounts of the ritual exist, aside from a smattering of folklore legends. I found a news clipping inside the notebook. There are news articles inside the notebook. Clipping The earthquake the other day destroyed all five mirrors (that Holy Mirrors) which artifacts kept for centuries in the five shrines. These mirrors represent of the five gods’ protection over this region. Most commonly known for the “Five Gods Festival” help every 10 years, when all five mirrors gather in one shrine. The priests of the shrine hope that this isn't a bad omen. I put the notebook and news article in my file. books. They're about dark rituals. Did they belong to the man that lived here? of antiques here. They might've been worth something at some point. looks like there's something inside the drawer of the chest. locked. I hear something on the other side of the door. Maybe someone's in there? (When Miku goes to the first floor, a ghost girl approaches her. She points at her camera and then at the screen.) Miku: Should I take a photo? Controls - 2 In Finder mode, you can see things that can't be seen with a naked eye. Try taking a photo if the controller vibrates, or you hear strange noises. (Miku photographs the screen and sees that there is something behind it. She pushes the screen away.) Miku: Just like in the photo… There seems to be a hidden door behind the folding screen. I can't find the key... Where is it? There is a small piece of paper on the chest. It looks like a news clipping. Clipping Late yesterday, a human body with no limbs was found in Himuro Mountain, located in the southern region of the prefecture. The body's hands, feet, and head were all torn off. The police is investigating the case as both a murder and accident. The body has not been identified, but it is believed to be a man around the age of 30. The police is also taking into consideration the fact that a body, mutilated in the same manner, was found in the same location 15 years ago. I put the news article in my file. a box of film underneath the window. It looks like a new roll of film. I wonder if Mafuyu left it here? Miku: What was that? I found a tape recorder in the closet. It's covered with dust, but it seems to work. An audio tape has been left inside the tape recorder. An audio tape with a white label. It's stopped in the middle. Tape 1 Editor’s Voice: September 9th - 5:40 PM… The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map, so we finally had to ask the locals how to find it. They told us that Himuro Mansion had been empty for several decades now. The same ones who told us where it was also warned us not to come here, which was quite disconcerting. It looks like a small mirror stand, but the mirror is missing. The drawer is locked. Ghost: Hey… (Miku turns and sees editor’s ghost.) Ghost: Help me… Help me… (Miku defeats the ghost.) The camera began to glow with mystical power… The camera's seal…! Power-ups About Power-ups You can acquire Mystical Power by damaging ghosts. Select "Camera" from the Menu Screen (TRIANGLE Button) to access the Power-up/ Screen. You can unlock the -seal on the camera with the accumulated Mystical Power, and power up. About Auxiliary Functions When you unlock Auxiliary Functions Seal, you enable many special attacks. To use the enabled Auxiliary Function, press the L1 Button while in a shooting stance. The number of Auxiliary Functions you can use is limited to the number of Spirit Stones in your inventory, so be frugal. There is something underneath the window. The audio tape with the white label seems to be okay. Tape 2 Editor’s Voice: September 9th - 9:40 PM… It seemed dangerous to walk through the mountain at night, so we decided to spend the night here and continue our work. I've been through several rooms already. Unlike the exterior, the interior is still in quite good shape. A little earlier, I thought I saw a white shadowy figure of a woman in the hallway near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sightings, and publish them in a later account. can feel something coming from the mirror stand… (Miku takes a photo of the stand.) Something shows in the photo. It looks like the lion mask hear sunken fireplace. I put the photo in my file. (She goes back to the lion mask.) There is something reflecting light inside the ornamental lion mask. I found a red hand mirror inside the ornamental lion mask. I got the red hand mirror. (She puts the mirror to the stand.) Miku: (takes a photo from the drawer) It’s that person I just saw... (sees ghostly ropes around his neck) Oh! The ropes! Photo. I can see the faint shadows of ropes on the man's neck, arms and legs. I got a small key from the drawer. (The ghost of the editor attacks Miku but she managed to defeat and capture him with her camera.) Ghost: Let me out! Let me out of this mansion! There's something shiny where the ghost once stood. Spirit Stone. This mysterious stone enhances the camera's power and enables Auxiliary Functions. (She goes to the second floor and opens the locked door.) Scrap Secret Rituals of the Himuro Family Many rituals and customs have been passed down through generations of the Himuro family. Most of them are lost. The only things we have left now are some documents that record these rituals as a legend. Hardly any of the oral history remains. This is because all Himuro family members are dead, and those who were close to the family have kept quiet about the ritual. One ritual in particular, performed on December 13th, is shrouded in mystery. People who lived near the mansion stayed inside on that particular day, and even now, it is considered bad luck to leave the windows open on that date. I can only assume that this is due to the cruel nature of the ritual, but the truth remains unknown. I put the book describing the Himuro family in my file. sliding screen paper is torn. I can see into the room. Rows of old books. A library. like an old brazier. There's so much dust inside it that I can't see the bottom. is an audio tape in front of the doll. An audio tape with red label. It's labeled "Research -1" Tape 1 Assistant’s Voice: September 10th - 10:20 AM... We discovered some disturbing photos in a chest of drawers. Could these be the folklorist's children mentioned in Koji's notes? The photo is quite old, and shows some kids playing tag... In the corner of the photo there's a faint image of a young girl in a white kimono. Her finger is pointed this way and she looks as if she's making some silent accusation. are several pieces of paper on the shelf. They look like part of a red notebook. Notebook Scrap August 20th It seems a folklorist named Ryozo Munakata was studying about the various rituals passed down at Himuro Mansion. He supposedly left a book of research, but I can't find it anywhere. I wonder if there's a copy in a library somewhere? August 30th I still can't find the book. I'll have Koji Ogata from the editing department do a search for it. I doubt he'll be able to find it, though. I put the piece of notebook in my file. a small door here, but it's nailed shut. I can't open it. Assistant’s Ghost: I didn’t want to come here… My instincts told me not to… (Miku approaches her) There are rope marks on my body... Just like Koji… Notebook Scrap August 27th The more I find out about Himuro Mansion, the creepier it gets. I'm sure it's the perfect subject matter from Mr. Takamine's next book, but, to be perfectly honest, I don't like this assignment one bit. It gives me a bad feeling... There's no way I want to go to that mansion. But it's my job, right? I guess I'll have to go. And I wouldn't want to waste the chance to work with Mr. Takamine just because of a little bit of uneasiness, either. It doesn't help I have this sixth sense for the supernatural, either. There's such a thing as knowing TOO much, sometimes... I put the piece of notebook in my file. door is stuck fast. I tried pulling on it, but it wouldn't budge. (She goes down to the first floor and sees the ghost of her brother.) Miku: Mafuyu... Oh! Wait! (The ghost goes behind the corner. Miku runs after him, but instead the angry ghost of a woman comes out.) Ghost: Give back! Give back! Give back my child! (Miku defeats the ghost.) There is a small piece of paper in the crevice. I think I can reach it… News Article On the night of 3rd, the police received a report that four children failed to return home after 9pm. There is an old superstition in the surrounding villages about children being snatched away by ghosts, and some villagers indeed suspect that this is what has happened to the four kids. I put the news article in my file. is an old scroll among the fallen candles. Ritual On the 13th day of the 12th month, a maiden, cut off from the outside world for 3669 long days, shall be torn apart to provide power to the rope. I put the old document in my file. Assistant’s Ghost: That girl… She’s trying to say something… something… important. There are several pieces of paper on the shelf. They look like part of a red notebook. Notebook Scrap September 11th, 6:30 am I saw that woman in the white kimono again. She's trying to tell me something. She knows I have this special sense for ghostly things... The woman's name is... Kirie. So, it's Kirie, huh? I shouldn't get any closer than this. I don't want to get any closer... I'm scared. I put the piece of notebook in my file. a box for a mortuary tablet and bone remains among the candles. The owner's…? is something shiny on the shelf. (Spirit Stone) (Miku takes a photo of ringing door.) other place shows in the photo. I wonder if there's something there...? Faint Ghost Voice: Suffering… is an old scroll on the bare ground. Stones Document Give thanks to the five gods' protection. Place the stone, representing the five mirrors, in the correct location. I put the old document in my file. door is closed fast. Himuro family crest. It probably unlocks the door, but it's broken. are several pieces of paper on the floor. Looks like part of a notebook. Notebook Scrap September 13th, 9:30 am We found Ogata's body. His head, hands and feet were strangled off... What happened to him is just like the strange deaths that occurred here long ago. There was a photo of Ogata near him. In it, there was something that looked like ropes on his neck, arms, and legs. I wonder if it' has anything to do with the Rope Shrine Maidens in the legends around here, the girls that had ropes tied to their neck, arms and legs, too...? September 13th, 12:10 pm Tomoe is acting strangely. She's been mumbling nonsense all morning. Something about ropes... And mirrors... I can't blame her for going to pieces, though, after seeing what happened to Ogata. I put the piece of notebook in my file. are several pieces of paper on the floor. Looks like part of a notebook. Notebook Scrap September 10th, 8:00 pm I clearly saw the image of a woman, in front of the mirror near the entrance. She had long hair and a white kimono. There were ropes tied to her arms and legs, and she dragged them along when she walked. I think I heard Koji talk about something like that, too. There's something VERY wrong about this mansion. There is something at my feet... (Type 14 film) is reflecting light in the dark. (Sacred Water) (Miku approach locked door.) There are buttons with characters. This device must open the door. There's engraving underneath, but it's gouged. Can only read some. I can just barely make out... "the Shinto ritual," "Strangling" and "held on the day of..." from the gouged out words. (Miku solves the puzzle using the code 壱参壱弐 / 1-3-1-2 and enters the room.) In the corner of the room is an old suit of armor. found a partially burnt piece of paper on the shelf. Looks like an old news article. News Article The girl who has been missing for three days in the Himuro Mountain area, and rumored to have been snatched away by ghosts, has been found by a local man. She is fatigued, but in good health. The police plan to wait for her recovery and ask her about the other three children. The girl's parents have also been missing the day after her disappearance. The police is looking for a foster home for the girl. I feel a powerful presence from the back of the room. (She takes a photo of a ghost “Seductress” behind the stairs. Guarding talisman burns in flames.) strong ghostly sense has disappeared… are several pieces of paper inside the box. Look like part of a very old diary. Diary Scrap May 20th We've finally gotten through the move to Himuro Mansion. I had a hard time cutting through all the red tape with the local officials. But, just as I'd hoped, the air is fresh here! It should be good for Yae in her poor health. My daughter Mikoto seems to like this area, too. She's made friends here already, and is enjoying herself. Yae seems to think this old mansion is spooky, but I plan some work on it. Make it easier for her to live in. (Once I get settled in my research.) The best thing about living here is that I don't have to go out to do my research. It's all here in this mansion. I can be right by Yae's side all of the time. put the piece of an old diary in my file. (Miku goes back to the door with talisman on it.) No more talisman. The force that was holding the door shut is gone. Tomoe’s Ghost: Kirie… Kirie… What are you trying to say? (Miku takes a shot of another door with talisman on it.) other place shows in the photo… are several pieces of paper on the floor. Looks like part of a notebook. Notebook Scrap September 13th, 3:00 pm Tomoe's condition is getting worse and worse. She can't stop shaking, and she keeps mumbling the same words over and over. I don't know if what's happening is anything supernatural or not. But in any case, I think we'd better leave as soon as possible. Tomoe is in such bad shape, she can't even move. I guess I'll have to look for a way out of here myself. Even if we waited for help, I doubt anyone would ever come looking for us… There is an audio tape on the shrine staircase. An audio tape with red label. It's labeled "Research 2". Tape 2 Tomoe’s Voice: September 11th, 8:16 PM… We looked all over the mansion, but we still couldn't find Koji. While true that this mansion is huge, I'm certain we would have found him by now… Could he have already left? He's been saying something about “more ropes” since we took some photos yesterday. Tomoe’s Ghost: Mister Takamine… Save me… (Miku touches Red Tape 3 and sees another vision from the past.) Tomoe: Help… Mister Takamine! (rope marks appears on her arm and neck) Ah! (she sees the woman in white kimono) NO! (dies) (We see Takamine standing nearby and watching... but did nothing to help Tomoe.) Junsei Takamine: Oh… Tape 3 Tomoe: September 12th, 9:00 AM… I found Koji. His death was just like the one in the mountain village. His hands and limbs were severed. I can't believe what's happening! (Miku takes a photo of a garden lantern.) garden lantern in the photo is lit. (Miku goes back to thee door with talisman. She hears a baby crying behind the door.) more talisman. The force that was holding the door shut is gone. tatami matting has been removed. There's a big hole in the floor. a sliding screen. I can't see the atrium. Japanese dolls on a red mat. They're wearing beautiful kimonos. They look expensive. Tomoe’s Ghost: Kirie... Kirie… doll with long hair and a white kimono. It's roped off with sacred ropes, worshiped. are several pieces of paper on the shelf. They look like part of a red notebook. Notebook Scrap September 12th, 1:45 pm My sixth sense is telling me some children are playing here. I can't see them, but they keep calling to me. Are they playing tag? Or hide-and-seek, maybe? They might be the children in that photo. September 12th, 4:30 pm There were human heads in that room... so many of them! They were cut off by the Himuro family master... They were all trying to tell me something. I never should have come here. I should have trusted that sixth sense of mine. put the piece of notebook in my file. (Miku takes a photo of a ghost “Child Onlooker”. The talisman burns in flames and the room fills with creepy laugh of children. Opening the sliding door a ghost of a little boy enters the room. He crawls across the floor.) Ghost of a girl: Wait...! Wait...! (laugh) (Miku defeat the ghost and moves on.) Takamine’s Ghost: Tomoe… Kirie... Rope... Maiden… is something shiny on the floor… (she picks up a lighter) There's a little bit of oil left inside. It has "J.TAKAMINE" engraved on the back. There are several pieces of paper on the floor. Looks like part of a notebook. Notebook Scrap September 14th, 10:00 am That woman that Tomoe called "Kirie" looks just like the descriptions of the Rope Shrine Maiden in the legends. And there's a strong resemblance, too, between the way Tomoe and Ogata died and the manner of the deaths in the folklore. So that woman is the Rope Shrine Maiden, is she...? put the piece of notebook in my file. mirror like the one at the entrance. Maybe the mirrors in this mansion mean something? Notebook Scrap The mirror is breaking... Smash! A broken mirror... People on the floor, all over the mansion. So many people. All those people! What are they running from? And then at the end, with such desperate looks on their faces...! Something's coming this way! From deep within the mansion... A coldness... It's colder than anything I've ever felt! I don't know anymore if this is a dream or real... put the piece of notebook in my file. is something on the ground where the ghost stood. A red audio tape. Only a little bit of it has been used. Tape 4 Tomoe: Since I met that girl, I've seen many strange visions. All the ghosts in the mansion howl and scream at me… I don't think they'll ever let me out of this mansion. I don't even know how long I can hold onto my sanity. Anyway... I'm leaving this tape. If ever someone listens to this... Please tell me what has happened to me… still… I hope it's just a dream… are several pieces of paper on the floor. Looks like part of a notebook. Notebook Scrap A little girl in a white kimono keeps pleading to me. I can't keep my mind focused, but her voice rings in my head and won't leave. But what does she want me to do for her? I can't even get out of this mansion anymore… Broken. Five pieces... The mirror...! Tell Mr. Takamine... the way to break the curse… put the piece of notebook in my file. are buttons with characters. This device must open the door. There's engraving underneath, but it's gouged. Can only read some. I can just barely make out... “maiden” and “the chosen,” from the gouged-out words. “purifies” (Miku goes back to the garden and light the lantern.) used the Lighter. There is something inside the top part of the garden lantern. (Black Carving) A stone with a strange character carved into it. The reverse side has a plug. Woman’s Ghost: The children... Where have the children gone? a small piece of paper on the ground. Looks like a very old news article. News Article The girl, who has been found after three days of mysterious disappearance, has been adopted. Mr. Hinasaki, a close friend of Mr. Ryozo Munakata (also missing), will adopt the girl. The girl's parents were missing even after she returned, so the police was looking for a foster home or adoptive family. The girl does not remember anything from her disappearance, and the three other children are still missing. put the news article in my file. a small door here, but it's nailed shut. I can't open it. is an old book of rice paper on the ground. It's written in charcoal ink. Scrap The Legend of The Holy Mirrors (The Mirrors of the Five Gods) The Holy Mirrors, held in five shrines in this region, are most commonly known as "the Mirrors of the Five Gods." The legend tells that the five gods, before leaving this land, created these mirrors as a means of protecting the village. Some legends mention another mirror. The story is that all five mirrors were used together in a ritual to fend off a huge disaster (whether this was the Calamity or not is not known). It is not known whether the ritual mentioned above is related in any way to the one performed by the Himuro family, but there is the correlation of the mirrors. However, the actual existence of the legendary Holy Mirror, one complete mirror, has not been confirmed, and it is not known what the legend is based on. put the book describing the Himuro family in my file. (Miku returns to the door lock on the combination lock, enters a code 参陸陸玖 / 3-6-6-9 and unlocks the door.) Takamine’s Ghost: How do I lift the curse of the rope…? I must hurry... I'm beginning to show rope marks... Voice from a well: Help...! audio tape with a blue label. Looks like it's half-used. Tape 1 Junsei Takamine’s Voice: September 12th, 3:20 PM… I know this sounds crazy, but there's something here besides us in this mansion. I've seen it myself, it was a woman in a white kimono. Something is definitely happening here. Have we unknowingly awakened something? Or perhaps we've been lured here to die? (Suddenly, a ghost appears in Miku’s way.) Ghost: Tell… Tell him… Miku: T-tell him what? (Miku defeats the ghost.) Category:Playstation 2 Category:Survival Horror Category:WiiU Category:Action-Adventure Category:Horror Category:Work In Progress Category:2002